The Yotama Sisters
by tabby-chan
Summary: a story about how Naruto and the others find out about love, lust and battle! better then it sounds....I hope! Mainly NarutoxSakura


Note: I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing or an appering Salor Moon character but i do own Niomi Yotama, Yuri Yotama, and Ruka Tenechi. the couples go as following: NarutoxSakura, Rock LeexRuka, SasukexYuri, KakashixNiomi, hints of others! TT I wish i owned Naruto thought!

* * *

All three stood in silence, a bloody figure stood in front of them, this mission went horribly wrong, 

"Naruto please stop!" the figure smiled at her request, "Naruto, I know none by that name," his eyes gleamed a fiery red, his Kuybi knife

reflected the fire the destroyed the surrounding trees, "I am the Nine Tailed Fox!" a growl sprang from his trough. Sasuke stood ready to

attack his approaching demon-possessed friend, but Sakura moved in front of him, "Sakura what the hell are you doing!" "We can't hurt

him, we can't hurt Naruto, I wont let him be hurt!" she looked from Sasuke to Naruto-kun, "NARUTO!" the demon looked at her his

doubled voice answering her,"Yes?" she pointed at him angrily, "I want to talk to Naruto not you!" she could see his sharp canines teeth

point as he smiled, " Are you sure you want to talk to a person that has no value in life! No friends, no family!" Sakura ran forward and

slapped him, " SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT NARUTO!" the nine tiled fox grabbed her wrist, "I

know more then you think!"suddenly blood spilled from his mouth coughing making him step back, Sakura heard Kakashi-sensei yell,

"FIGHT HIM NARUTO!" suddenly Naruto stood still, blood slowly dripping off his chin, "Sakura-chan," she saw his eye turn crystal

blue and his demon features faded a little. Naruto looked at his surroundings, " Were am I, what happened to me?" Sakura ran to him her

arms flung around his neck, " Naruto your ok, I was so worried about you," she pulled away from him, a stern look on her face,

" Don't you ever do that to me again!" "Do what again…wait it was him wasn't it, he came he destroyed things…why now why?" he fell

to his knees, " I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to." Suddenly a Kuybi knife sailed past him, and he watched Sakura fly backwards,

Kakashi-sensei caught her before she hit the ground, the knife was sticking in her arm. Naruto turned around to the sound of laughter,

"What are you laughing at you missed?" two men were standing in a tree that had not been touched, bounty hunter headbands were tied

to their foreheads, " Hey, every hit counts," the first one laughed, " Besides the demon loving bicth shouldn't have been in the way!" they

both laughed. Naruto felt anger rising in him, hatred growing in his heart, He heard a voice inside his head, **_"Kill…let me killllll!"_**

Naruto felt the power as the nine tailed fox took over again; his last words of consensuses were burning in his tough, "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha stood by Kakashi-sensei and watched the seconded bounty hunter fall in seconds. How did Naruto get all this power?

Sasuke gasped, the demon was back; Naruto's eyes were filled with blood lust and hate. Sasuke looked at Kakashi-sensei, " We have

to stop him!" Sakura struggled in Kakashi's arms, " No, please don't hurt him, please!" she sobbed in her hands blood still running down

her arm. Suddenly Naruto froze, then held his head screaming as if in pain, " STOP IT, STOP IT! THE RINGING, IT HURTS!" Sasuke

felt the ring in the air then heard Kakashi-sensei say, "a talisman." Sasuke followed his gaze to the oak tree that the two assassins were

standing in.A shonobi stood on the lowest branch, she wore a outfit like Sakura but it was pale tan and hunter green, a mask of the

demon clan covered her face, silver hair in two low pig tails, a bell swinging from side to side and a talisman tag in her hand, she chanted

under her breath,

**"One that is posed by evil, come back to power, evil thy vial self stay dormant in this child of good and let **

**him rain the power over this physical body. Sleep brother demon and let they angers come alive in the danger of this one **

**and his loved people. I banish the into a sleep of dreams that will let thy see the people that u are destined to kill and **

**protect. NOW SLEEP!" **

the girl threw the talisman at Naruto and a blue light surrounded him, Naruto let out a quick scream and fell to

the ground. Sakura got lose of Kakashi's grip and ran to him, "Naruto, please wake up please!"

"He'll be fine." Sakura pulled out her knife, " what did u do to him!" the girl walked forward, " the

demon is sealed for now and he is a sleep." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and stepped forward, " who

are u?" they heard the girl laugh behind her mask, "My name is Yuri," she bowed to him, "I live in

this forest," She turned to Sasuke, " and you lived here before to haven't you Sasuke Uchica?"

Sasuke looked at her like she had gone insane. Yuri laughed and took of her mask. Silver bangs

hung in her face and her baby blue eyes shone happily. The smile suddenly faded as she looked

back at Naruto, " We have to take him back to my house so he can get proper treatment." Kakashi

picked up Naruto in his arms, "We must hurry, he won't last much longer." Yuri nodded, and put

back on her mask, " Stay close, there are a lot of demons in this forest."

* * *

Naruto layed on a bed pallet in the room of a very large mansion. The four of them sat on the 

floor, a dime light coming throught the window. Sasuke turned to Yuri, " Why are we just sitting

here, we should be doing something to help him!" Yuri just sat there unphased by his words. Sasuke

stood up, his anger was building, " I'm tiered of sitting around here, if you not going to do anything

for him i'll put him out of his missury!" Kakashi-sensei grabbed his arm lightly, " There is a prupose

for everything, now sit down Sasuke." with much protest Sasuke sat back were he was, his fist

clenched. Yuri stood and went to the door, " I will be right back with the people that can

help him, stay here and wacth him, and what ever you think what ever he may try dont take that

tailsman of his head!" and she stepped out of the room, the door making a swishing noses behind

her. Sasuke stood up, " Im going to fallow her to make sure were not getting double crossed."

* * *

Chapter 3

Ruka sat in the wacth tower, Niomi-sensei had sent her here to wacth after this human village. "Like

a Shonobi village needs protecting from demons." she sighed and layed her head on the metal railing,

this was so boraing. Today her torso was tightly wrapped in bandages that were dided red,her arms

and shoulders bare,tight black pants, her fighting shoes(the blue ones that Naruto and the others

ware) thesmall pack that cared her nijna stars and kunyi was bukled aroud her waist, silver studs

shined in the sun.Her silver hair blew as the wind picked up, her right eye shined a dule red, the

other eye was coverd lose bandages. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs from inside the tunnel, " Mabye

something has happend and i get to fight or something?" the door opened and somone came

through. Rock Lee stood there a smile on his face and a package in his hand, "Good morning Ruka-

chan," " Go away." he came and stood beside her, "Ruka-chan Tenten's mother asked me

to bring you this, just incase you got hungry up here." she sighed and to the package from him, then

looked back into the distance of the village. "No birds sing today, the forset is quite." she smiled

wickedly, " You've noticed to huh, your shape for an idoit." she jumpped up on the

rail, " There is blood on the air and the smell is drifftig here, telling me of an attack." She saw him bit

his lip, " Whats wrong, scared of demons?" he shook his head, " Then what is it?" "Your standing on

my hand." she jumped down quinkly Lee retrving his hand, but he didnt make any noises or shake it,

" Let me see." he shook his head,"Its alright, my hands are injured all the time." but she took it any

way and wouldn't let it go until she was satified that it was wrapped and taken care of properly,

"Thank u Ruka-chan I'm most greatful." she crossed her arms over her chest, "You are the

weirdest shonobi that i have ever met." he smiled lightly, "People find my ways odd." she shook

her head, " No, not like that, you act diffrently tworad me then the otherpeople i have

incountered, and i what to ask why?" "Why shoulld i treat you diffrent from any other girl i have

met, but i have to say you are the most beautiful creature i have seen." she grimseted at him, "You

wouldn't think that if you knew what i really was," she lend over to him so they were face to face,

"Be lucky i think your cute, other wise i would so hurt u right now." Lee's face went a beet red,

"But you are Ruka-chan," he jumped as she grabbed his coller his her fist, "I tell no lies, i never

have and never will lie about such things." Before Ruka could resopond there was an explosvie

power coming from the forset, " Their here." she jumped on the rail, " I'm asking a favor of you Lee-san." he stood up tall, " Ask me any

thing Ruka-cahn and i will do it." She turned to him shiffting her weight on her hands, " Get your sensei, go to the Hokage and tell him

there is a demon fight on the east side of the village." Rock Lee ran tword the stairs but stopped and turned around, " But there is only

one demon."" There is now two, please Lee, go tell them."

* * *

Lee ran as fast as his legs could carry him, " Gai-sensei!" Neji, Tenten, and Gai-sensei looked up from there training. Gai-sensei 

rose from his set, " Lee were have you been!" Lee took in fast breathes, "Gai-sensei...t..there is a...demon attack East of here, Ruka-

chan went to stop it. She ask to tell the Hokage." Gai-sensei heard Tenten gasp and Neji's feet suffle in the dirt, " Tenten," "Yes Gai-

sensei?" " Run to the Hokages house as fast as you can, tell him of whats happened, " he turnd to Lee, " You and Neji come with me."

"Hai!"

* * *

The goblin slashed at Ruka's middle but she easly dodged it. Her taijutsu was falwless but she was waiting for the boss to show up, since 

goblins never left the cave with out him. Suddenly she was hit by a giant club that sent her flighting. Ruka waited for the impack of the

ground but nothing came. She opend her eyes to see her in the arms of Rock Lee, " Hope you dont

mind in me saving u." lenading on the ground she was sat down, "Did you tell the Hokage?" Lee

nodded his head, " Ten Ten is there right now reporting this, i came to help u." "Why?" Lee gave her

a gleaming smile, " Why would i let u fight by yourself, remeber whatI said the first day we met?"

Oh how could Ruka forget! He came straight up to her, after she had asked to be left alone,

and said what Ten Ten called his famous pick-up line, " Hi im Rock Lee, we should go out together,

I will protect u till the day i die!" Ten Ten had told her that she and Neji thought that Ruka was going

to kick him across the forset but instead she took Lee's hand shook it and walk away, telling them

that she had to talk to the Hoakge. Ruka looked at the strange shonobi, she had never really thought

about what he said until now and knew he had met it if she would allow such treatment. Out of

nowhere a goblin club came down between them, sending thnm flying, " This one is strong..." her

back hit a tree making her cry out, She heard Lee scream her name before she blacked out.

* * *

Ruka felt warm as she moved underneath the quilt. a shock went threw her..."Lee!" she sat up but was stopped from a pain in her side. 

she looked around her room, the window was open showing the gaint oak that grew outside, the wind smelled sweet. Not hearing a door

open a voice aroused her from her day dreaming, "Sleeping beauty has awoken, i hope your hungery." Ruka turned to see Rock Lee

standing in the door way with a food tray in his hands. He shut the door with his foot, and walked over to her. He sat the tray on her lap

and sat on the floor beside her bedmat. Ruka looked him over he had a bandage on his cheek and there was bandages wrapped around

his forehead. She touched his cheek in worry, " Are you alright Lee?" "Hai!" he blushed at her hand on his cheek. Ruka backed away but

Lee cought her hand, " Im glad your ok." he pulled her to him in an embrace, "**_He's getting to close Ruka, remember what happened _**

**_to the last person that gotclose to u and to close to my control!" _**the voice rung threw her head, "Noooooooo!" she

pushed away from him, putting her arms out infront of her,the images of fire and death in her head. She felt strong hands grab her wrists,

and fought back agenst them, "Ruka-chan! Ruka-chan!" she opened her eyes to see Lee's hands around her wrists, fear in his eyes, "Let

go Lee, please i wont let it happen again!" "Let what happen again, Ruka-chan tell me." "Lee dont come near me, i cant let that

happen again. Not to you, Not to anyone." she looked down at the floor, her wrists still in his tight grip, " Im not leaving u Ruka-chan."

" You are the most stubbern shonobi i have ever met!" "Huh?" he let go of her wrists and she tried to push him away by her words,

"I call u names, i hit u, i even got u hurt but u still care about me! Why Lee! Do you even know what i am!" she reached for the

bandage on her left eye. Taking it of quickly she turned back to him, " This is my curse, my birth right by my father a Flame demon!"

Her eye was the same shape as the other but the part that was sapposes to be white was a coal black, a red slit was the pupil. The scars

came arcoss the eyelid and there was a rem around the outside part of the eye. She got up from were she was sitting, " Now that u know,

leave." Lee stood up and she turned her back to him, not wanting to wacth him leave. But bandaged arms wrapped around her, " I said

im not leaving, and i met it when I said I would protect you until I die." Lee brought her face to his and kissed her softly. Ruka wanted

this to last forever, but there was a knock on her door. Lee let her go and went to the door, the healer coming in, Lee turned to Ruka,

"Good night Ruka-chan!" he chimed, "Good night Lee-kun."

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura sat in the room with Kakashi-sensei to wacth Naruto. Kakashi stood and looked to his

female student, " I'm going to find Sasuke, stay here with him." he walked to the door, then turned

to her, " Dont take that tailsman of his head." and walk out. Sakura sat there, the thought of what

was happing made her sudder, when suddenly she saw his eyes flicker. She sat there and wacthed

his face, his eyes opened. Sakura wanted to lep for joy, " Naruto your awake!" she sat closer to

him, tossled his hair and smiled, but her happiness was hulted to a stop when the voice that came out

of the body wasn't Naruto's, **_"Get this tailsman of of me human!" _**she jumped back,

"The...Nine Tailed Fox!" a smile came on his face, **_" Yes, im the Nine Tailed Fox. I trapped by this _**

**_tailsman, could u help me sweet girl of the village hidden in the leaves." _**this sweet talking

wasn't working on Sakura, " My sensei said not to take it of u, even f it was Naruto i cant remove

it." the demon spat at her, his words were like knifes, **_" If you dont remove this tailsman, we _**

**_will _****_both die. This body cannot take the magic that holds us bound."_** "Us?" **_"I speak for the_**

**_boy and myself, althought i hate all humans i need this boy to surive and if his heart and _**

**_soul is taken by magic, i will never be free." _**Sakura sat there, her mind racing, " Let me talk to

Naruto, the real Naruto." _**" Suit yourself, but his pain will show and be unbearable for u."**_

The eyes closed and there was silence for a moment, but they reopened a crystial blue and a scream

esaped Naruto Uzumaki's lips, " Naruto!" Sakura lifted his troso off the bed and held him, his cries

of pain made her cry as she held him to her, " Sa..ku..ra ...chan..." "yes?" she awsered in a whisper,

"Dont take off the tailsman...its what he wants...fo..r...u to see..s-see me like thissss,Ugh!"

she felt him tence up in her arms, " Naruto please hold on Kakashi-sensei should be here any

moment." tears ran down her cheeks, a hand touched her face to wipe the tears away, " Dont cry for me Sakura-chan Im not that hurt,

besides, save your tears for Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei, im not worth the fuss." he layed his head on her chest, a peaceful look and a small

smile were on his face but Sakura spoke up, " Dont say that Naruto, your worth crying over. I love all people in my life and am greatful

to have u as a freind and teamate." the door slided open behind them and she turned to see Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke standing there.

They entered the room and was fallowed by Yuri and a women Sakura had never seen before, **_" The demon wicth!" _**Sakura looked

to see the eyes of Naruto were red and his teeth jagged. the Nine Tailed fox was back!

* * *

Yuri chan nealed by Sakura, " Lay him down on the bed and come with me." "But i can't..," Yuri shook her head and wacthed her put 

him down. Yuri led Sakura over to were Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke were sitting. When Sakura sat down Yuri said her spell, **" Protect**

**us now oh mighty spirt of the earth and help this boy win his battle on evil." **a glass shiled apppered infront of them and

seperated them from Naruto and the strange women. The women outstrecthed her hand and remove the tailsman from Naruto's forhead,

he sprang up from the bed, **_" WHAT DO YOU WANT WICTH!" _**"Let me talk to u brother demon, and i will tell u what i want."

Nine Tail's smiled,**_ " I already know what you want and im not releasing the boy, he will experince the hell i went throught for 12 years!" _**the women sighed and stayed in her seat,

"Do not get upset brother, i am only here to help you." Sasuke stood from his seat, "Naruto is the

one that needs help, not him!" "SILENCE!" Sasuke sat down quickly, his eyes locked with the

ladies, " Niomi-sensei..." "Yes, now be quiet." she looked back to the Nine Tailed Fox, " Kyuubi,

you cannot take that body, " **_"Wanna bet wicth!"_** She smiled at him, " His body and

Chakra are not strong eoungh to let you lead his body and mind, you will both die." **_"SO YOUR_**

**_SAYING THAT THIS FREEDOM IS KILLING HIM?"_** "Yes." Kyuubi

punched the ground, rage was visable on his face, **_"Damnit!" _**Yuri stepped from the barriar

" Let me heal u brother." Sakra turned to Kakashi-sensei, " Why do they call him brother?" " Its

how they approce one another with respect and shivlery, like we call you Sakura-_chan_ and you call

Sasuke and Naruto by _kun_, also the words sensei and Hokage are used." "Oh." Yuri turned to

them, "Sakura please leave the room." "What, Why?" Yuri walked over to her slowly, whispered

in Sakura's ear then went back to were she was standing. Sakura felt tears run down her face, she

ran from the room hearing the Nine Tailed Fox cursing at the others.

* * *

Sakura sat on the pourch and cried, her stomach hurting from her fear. She gripped the edge of

dress, and she yelled out into the forset, "Please just give me Naruto back!" Sakura cried into her

knees. She sat there for what seemed forever, when she felt two hands on her sholders, "Why are

you crying little one?" she looked up to see a platinum blonde guy standing beside her. He saw the

gaurd in her eyes and smiled, " Dont worry im not going to hurt you, other wise i would be kicked

out of my own home." Sakura wiped her face, "You live here to?" The blonde nodded, then sat

down. He looked out into the courtyard, a bird sitting on a branch. He turned to her again, "Oh im

being so rude," he bowed his head alittle," I am Qautre Rababa Winner, Mage of the Demon

Forest." "Mage, you mean you work with magic?" Qautre nodded, "Im alsoplay 'peace

maker'between the humans of Kohona and of the demons of this forest." he smiled and then asked,

"What is bothering you, huh?" he gave her a look of worry and she sighed, tears in her voice, "The

Nine Tailed Fox is taking over Naruto's body and mind but if Kyuubi does that it will kill him and

Naruto and i dont want Naruto to die but i dont want him to suffer...his pain was just to painful to

wacth so i was asked to leave the room by Yuri," she chuckled, "I've never felt this way about

him...about Naruto...I've always thought about Sasuke not him...I dont know what to think about

this!" she cried into her hands, she felt Qautre put his hand on the top of her head. She looked up to

a smiling face, "It will be alright Sakura-chan, i promise." "How did you know my name?" he laughed

and stood, straching his arms, his Arabin clothes coming unwrinkled, "I use magic, remember?" She

stood, "I think i'll go back to the room, Naruto needs me." Qautre took her hand, "I hope everything

works out Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked to the door the back to Qautre, but no one was there. She

looked at the place were the mage stood, "Thanks." Qautre wacthed as the pink haired girl ran back

inside, "They will be perfect for each other, what do you think?" arms wrapped around Qautres

neck, a small chuckle was followed by a sly female voice, "You did a good thing Qautre-kun," she

kissed him,


End file.
